clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Showdown over Toydaria
The Showdown over Toydaria took place in 21 BBY, when Savage Opress went on a mission to Toydaria to abduct King Katuunko and bring him to his master, Count Dooku. However, he failed to return him alive, and Dooku struck him with Force Lightning as punishment. However, Dooku's former apprentice Asajj Ventress arrived to exact revenge on him for his betrayal. With Opress under her command, she engaged Dooku in a duel. Prelude After Dooku betrayed Ventress, she returned to her Nightsister clan and had them create Savage Opress to act as his new apprentice in order to eventually kill him. Dooku, not aware of this, sent Opress on a mission to Toydaria once he felt Opress had had sufficient training. Opress' mission was to capture King Katuunko and bring him to Dooku alive. Meanwhile, after Savage Opress killed the Jedi Halsey and Knox on Devaron, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were sent to search for him. After first going to Savage's nightbrother village, the Jedi's search took them to Mother Talzin, who told them that Savage was on Toydaria. The Showdown Raid on the Toydarian Palace Opress landed on Toydaria, immediately killing the guards headed for his ship. King Katuunko was immediately alerted, but was confident that he can deal with this. Savage broke into the palace and proceeded to slaughter all the guards. However, Katuunko refused to be intimidated, even when Opress easily severed his dagger. However, at that moment Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the palace and confronted Opress. Katuunko tried to take advantage of this and flew away, but Savage force-choked him to keep him bound. However, Savage's force-choking inadverdently killed Katuunko. Shortly after this, Savage pinned the Jedi to the ground and ran off with Katuunko's corpse, pushing the Jedi's ship off the platform in the process. Betrayal When Savage returned to Dooku's cruiser above Toydaria, Dooku angrily tortured him with Force Lightning for failing. However, at that moment, Asajj Ventress stepped in. Dooku told Savage that he could make up for his failure by killing Ventress; however, Ventress just laughed and tapped Savage's forehead, bringing his true allegiance back. Ventress and Opress then attacked Dooku together, Ventress with her acrobatics and Savage with his brute force. The two managed to disarm Dooku, but Dooku managed to evade Ventress' attacks while keeping Savage back with his force lightning. While Dooku engaged Ventress, Savage kept trying to ambush Dooku, but the Sith Lord held him back with force lightning each and every time. Eventually Savage just laid on the ground defeated, though Ventress kept yelling at him to get up. Eventually, Ventress' words combined with Dooku's lightning caused Savage to snap and force-choke both of them. Savage released them eventually, and a free-for-all occurs, with each combatant attacking the other two. Eventually, Dooku escaped down a hatch, and Ventress followed him. Savage also tried to follow, but Ventress closed the hatch before he could get in. Savage was about to cut open the hatch, but at that moment Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the room, having borrowed a ship from the Toydarians. Anakin and Obi-Wan prepared to take him together, but Opress charged at them, throwing them into the hallway. In the hall, a fierce duel occurred, not stopping even when the combatants ran into some battle droids. Anakin and Obi-Wan destroyed the battle droids and threw them at Opress, though Opress was not deterred. Eventually, the duel took the combatants into the hangar. Right before they came into the hangar, Dooku sent a message to the droids there, telling them that Opress was now an enemy. When the droids saw Opress, they opened fire, stopping the duel. Savage deflected the bolts at first but soon found himself surrounded; he eventually pushed the droids away and escaped on his Solar Sailer. Anakin and Obi-Wan soon realized after this that they shouldn't be there anymore, and escape despite the remaining droids shooting at them. Ventress's final attempt Meanwhile, after Dooku escaped down the hatch, Ventress went and followed him. Dooku told Ventress that she was nothing without Savage, but Ventress rose to challenge him anyways. A fierce duel occured, but Ventress could not get the upper hand on Dooku. Eventually, Dooku force-pushed her and got her with Force Lightning. Ready to finish what he started, Dooku prepared to kill Ventress. However, Ventress managed to break a cooling vent, stunning Dooku long enough for her to escape in an escape pod. Dooku then looked on as he watched Ventress' escape pod drift into space. Aftermath The Jedi's hunt for Savage Opress stopped after this battle, due to their need to focus on the war. Ventress, afraid to show herself to the Nighsisters after her failure, went into hiding, though she eventually returned to Dathomir. Dooku, now fully knowing of the Nightsisters' treachery, made plans to wipe them out. Savage Opress returned to Mother Talzin, who revealed that he still had a living brother: Darth Maul, living in exile after his defeat 12 years earlier. With a talisman carrying Maul's blood, Savage set out to look for his long-lost brother. Appearances *Witches of the Mist *Massacre *Brothers Category:Events Category:Duels